The demon girl in Gravity falls
by Daughter of bill cipher
Summary: It's about a girl named Bethany cipher and I'll tell you her story in my Gravity falls story
1. First fanfic here

This story is about my own charecter her name is Bethany cipher and she is the daughter of Bill cipher and in this story she realises she has been tricked by Bill because along time ago Bethany was different from other girls and felt like a freak and Bill found her and she made a deal with to become his daughter and made her part demon and gave her the same powers as him to I'll tell you her life and what happens to her and stuff like that I hope you guys enjoy my very first story


	2. The day I met Bill cipher

authors note: ok I'm a little nervous about you guys will think of my story but I hope I you like it ?.

hi I'm Bethany cipher and to tell you the truth I'm kind of spying on Thoughs twins that my dad Bill call shooting star and pine tree. Bill told me that the main thing for me to do is to get that journal that pine tree has but to tell you the truth i don't think Bill needs it besides Thoughs twins never did anything wrong. They seem pretty nice. Now here's the really story about how I met Bill cipher.

About 3 years ago in Gravity falls my mom and dad abandoned me so I never really knew who I was. I still went to school but I had a hard time with these girls who used to always make fun of me and called me a freak because I had 2 different colored eyes and no one else in my school did even in the summer Thoughs same girls made fun of me. On that summer day of course the same girls started calling me names but suddenly the sky became a very odd color But couldn't describe it. I voice in my head told me to close my eyes and I felt so scared so I listened to that voice and closed my eyes. When I opened them I seen that girls that were in front of me had turned to stone. I felt a chill go up my spine and I knew something or someone is behind me. I turned around to see a triangle that had a black top, bow tie, and a cane. "Hi I'm Bill cipher and I would like to make a deal with you" said Bill in some kind of happy voice I think. I knew something strange was going on but I didn't mind besides Bill seemed pretty nice. "I heard Thoughs humans calling you a freak so I decided to do you a little favor" said Bill. I was a little confused at first then I realized what he ment by favor and why he wanted to make a deal with me. "Um hi I'm" I tried to finish my sentence but Bill cut me off "I already know your name Bethany and I've been watching you" Bill said " now about the deal I have some friends that are freaks to but you I think your something special in my world I want you to be my adopted daughter and help me take over the whole universe now what do you say deal?" Bill said asking me. I thought that I would be cool to have a new dad and seems really nice. I looked up at him and I seen him with his hand out with blue fire in it. I thought for a bit more and i held out my hand and shook his hand and realised the blue fire couldn't hurt me "deal" I said after I shook his hand.

"Now I think you need a new outfit " Bill said as he thought about something. I seen him snap his fingers so I knew something was gonna happen so I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again and I felt so different like some power over flowing in me. I looked down to see that I was had a yellow skirts, a pink buttoned up shirt with a yellow shirt under it. I heard Bill say after "You may feel weird for a couple days that's only because I made you part demon " after he said that my body felt very weird like I felt weak I could barely stand up. After a couple minutes I started to faint and all I could hear and see after that was Bill laughing.


	3. The Pine twins

**Bethanys pov.**

I woke up in a room that I had not seen before. I got up from a bed I was in and I seen a sweater that seemed to have a shooting star in it. I couldn't help to just stare at the shooting star I knew it ment something but what. " oh good your awake " said a girl with brown long hair and braces. "Who who are you and we're am I?" I asked. " oh I'm Mabel pines and your in the mystery shack" said Mabel smiling. She had a smile that Anyone couldn't help but smile to. " hey Mabel is the girl up yet" said a boy wearing a hat with a blue pine tree symbol. " yea she's up " Mabel said " this is my twin brother dipper pines he's really in to going on adventures and stuff like that". "I'm Bethany cipher it's very nice to meet you" I said as I smiled. I thought why did I say cipher maybe it's because Bill cipher made me his daughter. " did you say cipher as in Bill cipher" I heard dipper say in a questionably voice. " y you know him he's my dad" I said with out even thinking. I seen dippers expression I knew he was kind mad or what kind of rage he was feeling. " you shouldn't trust him even if he is your dad that guy is bad news" said dipper as he left the room. I went to go touch he turned around and said " don't touch me and get out just GET OUT!". After I heard him say that I knew i wasn't wanted there so I went running down the Stairs and I some how teleported to the roof. After like 10 mins I heard a laugh that I could never forget it was bills laugh. " I heard pine tree yelling at you but it would be better if you made friends with him and shooting star " said Bill "I need you to do something for me that only you could do I need you to get some journals that pine trees has and also get a special artifact from there uncle ford that I need but if you Don't do it I may just kill you but I don't think i will". I was a little shocked when he said kill me and I looked at my rist and I seen a blue braclet on it, I tried to take it off but I couldn't it just shocked me every time. " I don't think you wanna take that bracket off , if you keep trying to take it off it will shock you harder. That braclet is so I can know where you are and what you are doing so I'm gonna be watching you" said Bill as he left. After awhile I seen a car pull in and a man. That must be uncle ford I thought. I seen something that he was holding it looked like a glass crystal ball with purple stuff flouting around in it. After a while I kept trying to take the braclet off but no matter how many times I did it shocked me even more until I started crying. After I started crying I seen that the pine twins came running out to greet ford I seen dipper speak in to his ear I knew it was something about me. I continued to cry but one of my tears driped on dippers head, I seen him look up and point at me. After they all looked at me and I didn't know what to do. they went running into the house and up to the roof. All I could do was stare at them until ford came up to me. As he kept getting closer I kept backing up but when I got to the edge of the roof I almost fell off. I felt a hand grab mine before I fell off the roof I realised that ford had helped me and somehow I also knew that he could help me from bills grasp. " no uncle ford don't trust her she could be bad news!" Said dipper as ford helped me up. " come on dipper you just met her and I know that she needs our help" said ford as he looked at dipper. I couldn't help but tell them something i needed to. " please please help me" I said in a small voice.


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't been making more chapters I've been doing it on my school iPad and I'm going to post my next chapter soon I promise


End file.
